bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechtogan
The are creatures that appear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. They are supported by Mechtogan Activators. As their name suggests, they are bio-mechanical creatures. It is also shown that normal attacks usually do not work on Mechtogan due to their special shield in the anime. They are a "physical manifestation of an ability," or a Bakugan's excess energy taking a corpereal form. Mechtogan are created when a Bakugan and a brawler fall out of sync, but recent episodes show that Mechtogan can be controlled when Bakugan and Brawler regain sychronization, and summoned when they have a large amount of energy and releases it to take the form of a Mechtogan. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Mechtogan first appeared as an entity released accidentally by Dan, that wreaks havoc whenever Drago battles. In Mechtogan Mayhem, it is revealed that despite their mechanical nature, they are fully sentient beings. In Chaos Control, it was shown that Drago had to tame Zenthon in order to obey his commands. In the anime, Some Mechtogan may need to be tamed/broken in before they will obey you. It is similar to what cowboys would do to break wild stallions in. Mechtogan in the anime sometimes closely resemble the appearance of the Bakugan that spawned them, hence with Zenthon/Drago, Taylean/Silent Strike and Razenoid/Dreadeon. In order to control a Mechtogan in the anime, a brawler and Bakugan must be in sync with each other, only then will the Mechtogan will be able to communicate with them and fight at their leisure. There is also another, albeit forced, way of controlling Mechtogan through special braces made by Mag Mel, however these forced methods cause strain on the brawler and some take up a lot energy just to summon them. In A Royale Pain, Paige and Rafe give a brief lesson to Shun and Marucho about the Mechtogan. Mechtogan are apparently created when the bond between Brawler and Bakugan is out of sync. Basically, it is a manifestation of the imbalance between Brawler and Bakugan. Rafe said that theoretically, since Mechtogan came from the Bakugan, they can be controlled only if the balance between Brawler and Bakugan is back in sync. Both of them also mentioned that there were alternate methods used to control the Mechtogan, like the ones used by Anubias and Sellon, but they were not sure about them. They also said they had never seen a Mechtogan before and they had been studying them from the ancient texts, meaning that they are very old and ancient. According to Coredegon, if a Mechtogan is mutated, it can survive without its creator. It was revealed by Genesis Dragonoid that this mutation was because of Fury's violent and destructive intentions from being banished to the Doom Dimension. Mutated Mechtogan's violents and destructive intentions is led them nothing but their own downfall and being imperfects. According to Genesis Dragonoid, Mechtogan are also born from desire to come together with others. Bakugan and their Mechtogan Ruling Mechtogan are played from your Unused pile during a battle by placing one next to your Bakugan. In order to play the Mechtogan, it must share an Attribute with your battling Bakugan. Open your Mechtogan with a Mechtogan Activator to reveal its G-Power. You can also attach any BakuNano from your Unused pile to increase your Mechtogan's G-Power. Your Bakugan gains G-Power equal to the G-Power of the Mechtogan and that of any attached BakuNano. After the battle, place the Mechtogan in your Used Pile. The same rule applies to the Mechtogan Titan. You may only use one per game. Known Mechtogan #Zenthon #Venexus #Braxion #Deezall #Silent Strike #Accelerak #Dreadeon #Vexfist #Slynix #Swift Sweep #Rockfist #Smasheon #Sky Sprint #Miserak #Flytris #Thorak #Exostriker #Slycerak #Mandibor #Coredegon #Duomechtra #Chromopod Titans #Venexus Titan #Zenthon Titan #Faser Titan #Razen Titan Destroyers #Dragonoid Destroyer #Mechtavius Destroyer Etymology According to Dylan in the Japanese version, Mechtogan is a combination of the words "Mechatronics" and "Bakugan". He is also the one who coined the term "Mechtogan" in the original version. Trivia *The shielding system may have been inspired from the Anti Magilink Field system of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha because both shields render any attacks useless from its adversary, however unlike the AMF system physical attacks have no effect against a Mechtogan's shield. *In the Japanese version, it was originally called as , according to early animation sheets before it was changed to Mechtogan in later stages of development. *In the anime, Mechtogan seem to be more powerful than Bakugan, whereas in the game, they are much weaker than Bakugan, having about 100-200 Gs (In the anime, the power levels weren't shown). *In the original Japanese version, with the exception of Mechtogan Destroyers, their voice actors are the same as their counterpart Bakugan, whereas in other countries, this is not the case. *When Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor were resurrected in Enemy Infiltration, the distress message sent by Skytruss and Orbeum said that the Mechtogan had a dangerously high power level after being resurrected. This suggested that since not only their initial appearance in Evil Arrival but also their subsequent appearances before this episode, their G-Power (although not shown) was slowly increasing. This indicates Mechtogan can grow stronger and evolve just like Bakugan. de: Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan Species Category:Races Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game)